Right Decision
by Ravens23Nate
Summary: Something a little different.  Hope you like.  Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so this is my first PLL fic so please be kind. I am a big Ezria fan!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! At the moment.

Aria stepped towards the cloakroom to try and get the keys from Ian's jacket pocket when she suddenly stopped. She couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend/teacher as he openly flirted with Simone, her old babysitter. Taking a deep breath she approached and heard them talking about puppets reminding her of her cookie monster. She calmly asked Ezra for Ian's jacket stating that it was her dad's and got the keys, after being humiliated in front of Ezra by Simone. She quickly gave Spencer the keys before heading to the bathroom needing a minute to herself. She took a few calming breaths while standing at the sink before the nausea took over causing her to run to the nearest stall and vomit. "This is really getting old" She said quietly to herself. She had been vomiting on and off for a couple of weeks at all times of the day and couldn't really explain it till she realised that she was late and she immediately went to the doctors, where she confirmed her suspicions – she was PREGNANT.

She had worked out a plan to tell Ezra the day before but he had to meet Simone for coffee and she had chickened out since then. She knew she had to tell him and soon before he became suspicious. After she was finished she stood back up and walked out to the sinks, luckily the bathroom was empty, and rinsed her mouth out and made the plan to get her back so she could get a breath mint to take the taste out of her mouth. She walked back into the hall and saw that Ezra and Simone were no longer at the cloakroom and quickly retrieved her bag and pooping a breath mint before looking back onto the dance floor to find the pair talking excitedly and dancing. The air was sucked out of her chest as she watched them, she realised that she would never be able to do that with Ezra hear in Rosewood and now the situation had changed. He looked happy to be dancing and talking with a beautiful woman who was he own age and that he could act normal and not have to look around and be cautious with a female who, from Aria's point of view, he found attractive.

Without noticing she had tears running down her cheeks as she looked on. "Aria! Honey are you ok? What's the matter honey?" Ella asked as she found her daughter in tears. Aria looked towards her mom and found herself unable to stop her sobs escaping. Ella reacted how any mother would and enveloped her Aria in her arms trying to calm her down but instead Aria's sobs got worse. People around them started to notice and Ella managed to guide Aria towards the cloakroom and into the corner. "Aria? Can you please tell me what's going on? What's got you so upset?" Ella tried to get her to talk but Aria just remained quiet now letting out the occasional sob, tears still running down her cheeks. "Ok let's get you home. I'll get your father to take you home and you can take a shower and then curl up in bed I'll be there soon and we can talk then if you want." Ella said making a decision. "No! I just need a minute then I'll be fine." Aria said strongly not wanting to talk to her mother yet, knowing if she did she would tell her about the pregnancy and she needed to tell Ezra first.

Aria left her mother and headed outside and walked towards Ezra's car and quickly texting him saying she needed to talk to him. As she waited she began humming quietly to herself and automatically putting her hand to her still flat abdomen. "Aria, is everything ok? People were saying you were crying." Ezra asked coming up behind her. Aria turned and Ezra could instantly tell she had indeed been crying. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms but there were too many people around that would see them. "I need to tell you something. Something that will change everything." Aria said trying to keep looking at him. "Aria tell me what is it?" Aria took a deep breath and then blurted it out. "I'm pregnant!" To say Ezra was shocked was an understatement. "How? I mean we were careful! You're on birth control right?" "Yeah I was but that only work 99% of the time and I guess we were that 1%." Aria said not knowing what to think of his reaction. "Ok well have you told your parents?" "No I wanted to tell you first. I'm about 4 weeks along." Ezra couldn't do anything he was just frozen on the spot. "Ezra I need you to say something, anything. I'm scared here and this silence isn't helping matters." Aria begged. "I don't know what to say. I can't say everything will be ok because it won't be, I'm going to lose my job and your parents are going to kill me and then your going to be a mother at 16. 16! Aria. That's too young. Are you going to keep it or have an abortion, and if you decide to keep it are you giving it up for adoption or really keeping it and raising it!" Ezra began to ramble and nothing he was saying was helping or comforting her in any way. "What do you want me to do?" Aria said knowing she already knew his answer. "Your too young Aria. We could both be in a lot of trouble we can't risk it. I'm sorry but I think you should have an abortion." Aria took a step back even though she already knew he would say this it hurt so much. "Well I haven't decided but I'll let you know or will I just keep it to myself." Aria said starting to feel angry. "Aria-""No Ezra, you've made it perfectly clear what you want! If I decide to have this baby then you don't need to worry I won't come to you for help but if I decide to have an abortion then I guess you'll be happy. Whatever I decide I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore. We can just be teacher and student from now on." Aria said knowing she may be over-reacting but it was how she felt in that moment. "Ok Aria you're probably right." Aria found it odd that he was giving up on them without a fight then it dawned on her. "Oh god! You like Simone don't you this is what you wanted; guess this saves you breaking up with me. Well I hope your both very happy." With that said Aria stormed away before Ezra could say anything.

Aria had walked home feeling that her world had just ended but as she walked into her house she remembered that she had a baby to look after now and she had to decide what to do. She didn't want to make the decision on her own she wanted, no needed help. She couldn't go to her friends they wouldn't understand that left her with only her parents. She determined to tell her parents as soon as they both got home.

Aria's parents had soon arrived home to find Aria and she told them about the pregnancy and made up that the father was a boy at a party she had went to last month and that she didn't know him assuming that he was from out of town or at Hollis college. To say that her parent were surprised was putting it lightly. Byron had been furious at first asking her how she could be so stupid but as soon as he saw his little girl in tears all was forgotten and he said that he would support her no matter her decision. Ella was calmer than Byron and asked Aria what she wanted to do. When she said she didn't know Ella suggested that they both go back to the doctor the next day and get more information about her options. Aria agreed as she was too tired to make any decision that night. Ella stayed at Aria's side till her daughter fell asleep but she stayed a little longer just looking at her remembering her as a baby and her growing up and thinking how mature she was for her age but still making mistakes any other teenager could make. She knew her daughter and knew for a fact that she would keep the baby and knew she would have more growing up to do in the near future.

The next morning and Ella had gotten up early having spent the night in the guest room across from Aria. She called the doctor's office to see if she could make an appointment for Aria that day and luckily they managed to get a cancellation. She got dressed after waking Aria telling her they had to get to the doctor's as soon as possible. Aria dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting top that she paired with her favourite pair of boots. They got the clinic quickly and were taken right away. The options were discussed thoroughly and Aria made her decision. To Ella's surprise she came to the conclusion that an abortion was what was best, an appointment had been made for Monday morning with Aria making sure her mother would be with her all the way through the procedure. The mother-daughter team arrived home to tell Byron the decision and he was supportive telling her everything would be ok. Ella and Byron both made arrangements to be off work and for Aria to be excused from school and prepared for the next day. Aria remained in her room for the rest of the day ignoring her phone and thinking and hoping she made the right decision.

A/N Hope this was ok. I'm not trying to make Ezra the bad guy cause I love him but stay with me. please review all comments and ideas welcome, but don't be too unkind put me off writing other stories before.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok heres the next chapter. I decided for things to happen the way they have after reading all the reviews that I have so far. Thanks to all those who read and review much appreciated! Quite surprised I got this up today coz its mother's day and also my dad's birthday so went out for lunch but here it is...

Monday morning came quickly and Aria had persuaded her parents to let her go to school stating that she didn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy and that she didn't want to miss any important work. School went slowly for Aria but soon it was last period, Mr Fitz English class. Aria didn't hear a thing Ezra said throughout the lesson she just sat there in a daze thinking about him and their baby but was soon interrupted when Ezra tapped her on the hand. When she looked up she found the classroom empty and Ezra was sitting on the desk in front of her. "Aria are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. I have to go though I have a doctors' appointment." Aria started to gather her books placing them in her bag. "So you've decided what you want to do? What did you decide?" Ezra ask curious to know. "Um yeah I decided to have an abortion, so you don't have to worry about anyone finding out and losing your job." Aria stated harshly. Ezra just sat and stared at her not sure what to say. "Are you seeing Simone now?" Aria asked out of nowhere. "No. We're friends now and she going to show her editor some of my writing but no we're not seeing each other. Is this what you really want for us not to see each other again just act like student and teacher?" Ezra asked desperate to be with Aria. "How can you ask me that? You were the one who wanted me to have an abortion without even thinking about it. No we can be together, it would just hurt too much to see you like that and think about the child that may have been especially since it was meant to be made out of our love for each other." Aria began to ramble but managed to stop herself. "I have to go. I have a baby to kill!" Aria left in a flood of tears.

Aria couldn't stop thinking about her argument with Ezra thinking maybe she had been too harsh and she should have let him talk but it was too late now. "Aria Montgomery." Both her and her mom turned towards the nurse and stood slowly with Ella leading the way. The nurse lead them to a white sterile looking room and asked Aria to change into a gown. "Honey you sure you still want this?" Ella asked just before the doctor walked in. "I'm sure mom there's no other option." The doctor talked them through the procedure and then made Aria sign the consent forms followed by Ella. Aria lay back on the bed and took a deep breath while the doctor position herself and Aria into the position needed for the procedure. Flashes off a little girl and boy floated in Aria head they would have dark hair and blue eyes with cheeky smile and infectious laughs. The doctor said she was ready and then just before he could do anything Aria spoke. "Stop! I change my mind I don't want this I want this baby. I'm sorry I can't. Mom please." Aria said crying begging for herself and the life of her child. "It's ok Aria the doctor's not going to do anything." Ella stood up next to her and brushed her hair back as the doctor moved away allowing Aria to lowers her legs from the stirrups. She curled up into a tight ball crying hard. "I leave you to it, take your time give Aria time to calm down. When you are leaving make an appointment for 2 weeks and collect the leaflets from the nurse at the desk." The doctor said understanding the girl's tears and decision to stop and he quietly left. "Oh honey its ok I thought you would change your mind. I was actually surprised you chose abortion." Aria slowly calmed down and redressed and then they both left the room to make the appointment and collect the leaflets on teenage pregnancy for Aria to read.

Aria flicked through the many pregnancy leaflets and some research she had found on the internet. She sighed as she realised that pregnancy would be tough enough on not only her body and hormones but also emotions, and the worst part was the hardest part happened after the most painful part. She browsed "YouTube" and was immediately shocked at the videos people would upload of them giving birth, it looked really painful and kinda disgusting but the mother always looked so happy at the end holding her child in her arms. Aria tried to imagine what it was going to feel like but knew that when the time came it would make it all the more real. Her mother had suggested that when she started showing that she would be home schooled and Aria still wasn't sure she would have to think about it. The plan for right now was not to tell anyone other than her brother until she was 12 weeks along when she would be less likely to suffer a miscarriage. Aria knew that telling Mike would be hard he would demand to know who the father was and would be angry that he would be known as the brother of the pregnant girl, or so this is what Aria expected.

"Mike good your home. How was school?" Ella asked when her son walked through the front door. "It was fine. You know its school." He said making his way to the stairs. "Mike we need to talk to you could you go into the living room please." Ella requested not waiting for an answer. "What's this about?" "Mike take a seat we need to tell you something about your sister." Byron said from where he was sitting on the couch with Aria. "Mike this is going to sound really bad but I really need you to support me in this. Mike I'm... I'm pregnant." Aria said getting straight to the point. Mike sat in shock. "What about the father is he going to be here?" Mike asked. "Well the thing is I don't really know who it is. It's not that I sleep around you know that. It just happened one night at a party and the guy doesn't even live in Rosewood that I know of anyway." Aria said trying to explain. To Aria's complete surprise mike walked over to her and hugged her telling her that everything would be ok and that he would help her anyway he could. Aria sighed in relief. "Thank you Mike! You won't have to worry at school because once I start showing mom thinks I should be home schooled." Aria said looking up at her younger brother. He just smiled and moved away from her allowing her to sit back down.

That night the family discussed the baby and how the guest bedroom across from Aria's would be changed into a nursery and that they started thinking of ideas. Mike volunteered to put together the crib and other furniture since Byron wasn't that great at DIY. They had a nice family dinner while arguing about whether it would be a boy or girl. Aria just sat back and one point and smiled happy her family was accepting her decision to keep the baby and that they were more than willing to help her along the way. Ella had even suggested that she would move back in and stay in the other guest room at the other side of Mike, both children were happy with the news and Byron understood the need for Ella to move back home to be there for their daughter, it helped that they were getting along better and building a friendship although he knew the chances of the getting back together were a long shot.

The rest of the week was spent moving Ella back to the house. The family had gotten even closer than they were before and they were happy with the change even though it took a teenage pregnancy to make it happen.

Ella walked into the staff room on Friday and approached the table at which the Principle was sitting at with a few of the English teachers including Ezra Fitz. "Sir, could I maybe talk to you later in your office?" "Of course Ella, is everything ok?" "Yes just need to change the address on my records I moved back in with my family this week." Ella said smiling softly. Ezra was happy to hear this because he knew Aria missed her mom and that she would need her now more than ever. "That's nice to hear Ella. Are you and Byron back together?" The principle asked. "Uh no there are some family issues we have to deal with and to do that we need to be a family and that would be harder with me not living at home." Ella explained cryptically. "Well I hope it's nothing too serious. It won't affect Aria and Mike's school work I hope." He asked concerned. "No nothing we can't handle. I see you in your office later." Ella reassured before walking back to her classroom.

All week Aria had been avoiding her friends but today they had cornered her it the cafeteria and they asked what was so wrong that she couldn't talk to them. "Look it's nothing just some stuff with my family. You guys don't need to worry." Aria said as she spotted Mike who was walking towards them. "Hey sis, mom wants us to have lunch with her today in her classroom." Mike said seeing his sister stuck with no way out. Mike liked her friends but sometimes found them to be a bit nosey, always wanting to know what was going on with each other. "Ok Mike, well guys I will see you later." She said walking out the room with Mike at her side. "Thanks Mike, you're a real life saver." "No problem." The two then continue towards their destination.

A/Nso again please review let me know what you think and any ideas or suggestions welcome. Please don't expect the next chapter up tomorrow I can say for certain this was a fluke, I just couldn't stop writing last night and this morning, but I kinda ran out of steam after this chapter but will continue to write more chapters as quickly as I can. Thanks again for all the reviews and story/author alerts and favourited. Kimxx


End file.
